


Swan Feathers and Black Waters

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, F/M, Miracle Illusions Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: A graceful hunter lifts his bow to strike the swan on the black lake but is struck down himself by its beauty when it transforms into a young woman.
Relationships: Dennis Mackfield/Kurosaki Ruri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Swan Feathers and Black Waters

_“How much do you love me?”_

_“As much as one can love.”_

_She was truthful. She was confident._

_“Can it fill the lake? Do you swear to love me enough to fill this lake? If so, I shall be here and protect you from all harm. Never shall you know pain, but you must promise as I do.”_

_She was troubled._

_Deeply._

_“Of course, Big Brother. I’ll always love you.”_

.

.

.

Tradition called for a cape of swan feathers to adorn the Prince of the Obsidian for his marital ball. His father before him donned such a cape and his father before him. Each day, Prince Dennis found a swan and struck an arrow through its chest. Today, he found the last swan. But this was an elusive one.

Following the elegant creature from mid-afternoon and onward, this was smarter one than the rest. Soaring above the clouds and blinding him to the sun, diving low to hide amongst the greenery. Yes, this swan was formidable. But Dennis had trained well and no animal, big or small, could elude him. This swan was no different. Every dropped feather led him further into the unknown, away from the comfort and the warmth of the sun toward the cold moonlight.

But the swan could not run forever, they both knew this.

For Dennis found a trail leading him down to a river. He was slow and careful as he drew his bow and arrow from his quiver. The swan chose the worst place to hide. Not even hiding, simply resting upon the black waters in plain view under the moonlight. Dennis drew his bow back, steadying his hand as he aimed for its back. “Gotcha,” he whispered lowly with a victorious smile.

But suddenly, the swan shined an unnatural light and forced him to pause. The black waters traveled over the swan, rising high above as its wings in a spiral. Shimmering black water cascaded down like rain as the swan extended its wings and before the Prince’s eyes, the swan feathers disappeared.

The wings turned into thin, pale arms with dainty hands and slender fingers. Long hair as dark as the waters below draped around the young woman who held her arms tightly across her naked chest. Dennis lowered his bow and stood up, his hands shaking and eyes wide in disbelief.

The elegant swan he had spent the better half of the afternoon hunting down, hoping to plunge an arrow into its heart and use its lustrous feathers for a coat was in fact… the loveliest girl he had laid eyes on. Dennis attempted to take a step forward, to get a better look at the girl but to his dismay, he forgot where he was and stepped on a twig. The snap echoed across the still riverbank and the girl raised her head.

Dennis expected terror. Swans were elegant creatures with armored bones to shatter a man’s spirit; she should be no different. He thought the frail girl kneeling in the waters should come barreling toward him and destroy him, body and soul. But instead, she was still. Her eyes were a delicate shade of pink, holding such rage and sorrow and brimming with hot tears that threaten to mar her pale skin.

Such sorrow striking him, and he had no choice. He was compelled to drop his bow and arrow. His quiver following in a less than graceful clatter as he held his hands up. “Hey… it’s alright.” His tone was soft as he took slow and delicate steps toward her. “On my honor as the Prince of these sovereign lands, I won’t harm you.” Dennis explained as her eyes studied him, watching every muscle twitch and the way the dirt moved. He came closer.

She was naked from a distance and she was still naked as he reached the waters. She still held the sorrow, but no modesty. One of them had too so he turned his gaze away, his freckled cheeks turning a red hue. “I-It’s cold… right?”

“… what?” Her tone was stiff, almost like she was ready to sink her teeth into him. She was not a friendly one.

“Ah!” The blushed traveled down his neck. “I _meant_ you’ll catch cold!” The air was warm, but the waters did not match. Dennis did not wait for further permission and instead unclasped his cloak to drape over her head. He held his hand out to her and moments passed, seasons fell, and oceans rose in the time she stared at his gloved hand and dimpled smile. “You… you can take my hand.”

She narrowed her eyes. It was odd how such a magnificent creature became so frail. “I take your hand and you’ll skin me – you’ve spent this day with that arrow pointed at my heart. How do I know it is safe from you?”

His smile remained changed. “Well… I suppose a heart is always in danger of a pointed arrow. Whether it proves fatal depends on the wielder. I no longer have such intentions and thus put away mine. All I ask is for you to set aside yours for a moment.” She exhaled sharply, her eyes studying his hand and his face for falsehoods. But he merely stood before her with the moonlight aglow around him. The judgement of the man before her as she accepted his hand, allowing him to lead her out of the water and onto the damp grass. “Are you a witch? I haven’t met many of those around these parts. I assumed the soldiers had taken their spears and gathered them all up, capturing their hearts in jars lest they changed form and eluded death once again.”

The girl bit her lip, her head bowed. “I am no witch. I have no magic or charms. Just the skin on my bones.”

“We should rejoice then – I’d hate to see a heart from one so lovely as you in a jar. You are indeed the fairest swan I’ve ever seen.”

“Fairest?” She scoffed. “Yes, fair indeed. I was cursed with the loveliest of all prisons with feathers so heavy, I needn’t chains.” Dennis swallowed thickly listening to her words. The air around them had turned a bit awkward, perhaps stifling. The pain surrounding her far more evident. There were no such words he could say to change her opinion. Words were never enough.

However, soft eyes and a friendly smile gave away more than any mere words could ever hope to. Dennis reached forward and took the ends of his cloak, clasping them together to cover her shivering body. “Let’s not add sickness to such woe.”

The girl lifted her head, her pale cheeks turning a rosy red. She noticed his eyes and the kindness that shined through them. A warmth from his soft hands with the briefest touch, different from the cold light of the moon on the black waters or sharp talons through her hair. This prince was different for he was sincere. Such kind eyes could not be faked.

_“Hoo!”_

Her heart raced. The sounds of the forest echoed around them and the kind prince was undistracted. But she knew better. And she would not risk agony upon him. “… if you’re done with your hunt, then leave. I tire of your company.”

“Nonsense! I am in no hurry. Besides, we haven’t been properly introduced – I’ll begin! I’m Prince Dennis Macfield of the Obsidian, but you, my most fair-”

“-am tired,” she said sharply as she grasped onto his hands, “you must leave! It’s dangerous at night.”

Dennis quirked a brow. “Dangerous? Now dear maiden, no hunter is as dedicated as I to hunt in the dead of night with only the moon as their light. I am quite skilled with my bow – how fortuitous that you did not bear witness.” A lucky break indeed. Though by the sudden fear that struck within her eyes, perhaps mentioning his skill was of no comfort.

Her hands shook, and his heart sank. Her shoulders tensed as Dennis removed a hand from her weary grip and caressed her cheek. “What troubles you? You said you were cursed, is that it? Is that what ails you?”

Again, the kindness in his eyes compelled her. It had been so long since she had been taken in by such warmth. There was only the cold sharp touch of the night. And her heart hadn’t felt safe in so long. “I’m merely a prisoner trapped by a wicked sorcerer who loves me too much.”

Dennis cocked his head to the side. “But surely love is wonderful. There can be no such thing as too much, is there?”

“But what is love without freedom? I cannot go where I want, be in the body I wish to be in… only when the moonlight touches the lake, am I permitted. He said a declaration of love would be enough to free me. And yet, I am still cursed.” She explained, tears forming before sliding down her cold cheeks and soaking his gloved hand.

“Then surely,” his voice was soft as he leaned in closer and his hair brushed against her cheeks as their foreheads nearly touched, “that is not love.”

But what did he know? He was not knowledgeable in this field – hunting and princely duties and weaponry were his forte. Such tender feelings were not. And yet, the longer he gazed into the soft amethyst eyes of the young girl before him, the faster his heart rampaged against his chest. Love had to be wonderful and nothing more than a tragedy that she did not know it.

She could not find it within herself to be so cold toward him. “I-”

_“Hoo! Hoo!”_

The call was closer and immediately, the girl stood up. She turned and attempted to plunge into the lake once more. Dennis stood up as well and took hold of her wrist. “You have to go!” She said once again in a harsh whisper.

Dennis shook his head. “No, please – I hadn’t meant to frighten you!” She was pushing him away, but he couldn’t leave her. His heart ached at the thought of separating his hand from her. “If I must go, then may I come back?”

“No,” she shook her head, “you must never return!” He locked his jaw and removed his hand from her. But instead of running home, he plopped himself back onto the ground and laid back. She went wide-eyed and panicked. “What are you doing, you fool? Make haste and go!”

“Not until you say I can return.”

“No!”

_“Hoo! Hoo!”_

“Then I will surely face whatever danger there may be. I’m afraid of no sorcerer.”

_“Hooooooo!”_

“But I am!” She blurted out and instantly covered her mouth, shaking as she backed up. Her knees buckled into the water. “Please…” she whimpered, and the cloak fell off her shoulders. Her small frame quaked with fear. No chill air could cause that. Only the desperation of a frightened girl at the end of her rope.

His heart ached for different reasons; worse knowing he caused her such distress. “Very well, I shall take my leave… but I would like your name. I gave you mine, it is only polite.”

The kind prince had a point. And he was leaving. Perhaps she could leave him with a fond farewell. She lifted her head, her cheeks stained with tears as she managed a small smile. “Ruri… my name is Ruri.”

He held his hand over his heart and bowed. “Then I shall carve that name into my heart, Miss Ruri. May we meet again.”

She assumed never and waved her hand in a farewell, not seeing the feathers he took along with his cloak and went out of sight.

.

.

.

Prince Dennis had come again.

She was surprised and angered. He came bearing that kind smile again and she could not refuse his company. This time, he approached with no fear. His fine boots became drenched with black water. She watched as he clenched his jaw to hide the shivers of the cold air around him. “You shouldn’t have come back.” _I wanted you to,_ a thought she didn’t dare echo.

“I had to, My Lady. You forget, your name is etched into my heart.” Dennis explained as he took out his bow. Her eyes widened and she jumped back, the water splashing across them. Had he come back to strike that arrow straight into her heart as vengeance for making him leave? She took a breath, ready to scream in terror for help she did not want.

His eyes never strayed from her. And she did yelp from a loud snap. In a single collision of slamming his bow down to his raised knee, the wood snapped in two and the horse string loosened. The fragments resting and sinking the waters before disappearing into darkness as the ripples widened. Ruri stood there, confused by his actions.

“I will not raise my bow against another swan again. I’ll be the first of my family without a cape of swan feathers, but I have something better.” He reached behind his back and revealed something wrapped delicately in cloth and ribbon.

Ruri tilted her head, merely observing as he undid the elegant ribbon and watched it float away on the waters. Each corner of the cloth was folded away till a strange clasp with gold and feathers were in front of her. She couldn’t help her curiosity. “It’s lovely. What is it?”

Dennis chuckled. “Oh, it’s a barrette – a gift, for you. Now, if I may,” He tossed away the cloth and approached her as she nodded. She was curious what he set out to do as he took a fistful of her hair gently and twisted it into the back as a loose bun. She felt a slight dig into her scalp. “Voila!” He said and issued her to look down at her reflection upon the waters.

“… are those my feathers?”

Dennis shyly turned away and scratched the back of his head. “Ah, yes. They were rather lovely, and I thought they’d look well on you and… obviously, they’re yours. They look well on you regardless, but-” He proceeded to ramble.

Even in his embarrassed state, Ruri found him charming and his kindness grand. She had never received a gift before, especially one with such consideration to her and her long hair that fought her daily. “Thank you, Dennis.”

His rambling stopped when she uttered his name and then and there, he could faint; sink into the bottom of the waters and die a happy man from hearing his name upon her lips. “Y-You’re welcome. And, this might be a bit forward, but my mother is hosting a ball tomorrow night. It’s an engagement party of sorts, a surprise one – the surprise is who I’m engaged to. I wish for you to come.”

“But why?” She became suspicious. Was he searching for a magic trick of having her transform from a bird into a woman? “What nefarious reason do you have? I am not a good conversationalist.” It was hard to wrap her head around him.

His face practically dropped. “Is it not obvious? I… wow, I hadn’t imagined I was this terrible at proposing.”

“Proposing?!”

“I thought the barrette was a good personal touch. Though in hindsight, a ring is traditional.” A ring he hoped he would be ready to present the next night. “If you’ll have me as your husband, I’d happily sweep you off your feet and love you as you deserve. I’d shout my love for you to the world.”

“You’d… you would do that?” Ruri stepped closer to him, the ripples of the water extending out. She held out her hands and pressed them against his chest, staring up into the kind eyes that betrayed nothing. “You’d love me?”

“Till the day I die. I would show you what love is and free you from your cage.”

The moment she nodded and smiled, Dennis wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She laughed, returning his hug and said yes. Yes, and yes again. She repeated it so much against him, all other noises had gone away.

She kissed him again goodbye, watching him fade away into the forest.

Ruri looked downed to see her reflection upon the black waters, the moon illuminating behind her. a hand reaching out and grabbing the barrette. She gasped; how did she not hear the owl in the distance or the cold leering eyes of jealousy? “What an interesting trinket – a shame that an unworthy child delivered this.” The sorcerer had watched her, she could no longer avoid him.

“I’m going to see him, Big Brother. And you can’t-”

“Stop you?” He interrupted. The snap of his fingers and the waters wrapped around her legs and held her down. Ruri struggled against her watery chains, determined and stubborn. Until she saw her own reflection wave back at her. she gasped and lifted her head. That was her and yet not standing by the sorcerer, pulling her hair up as he placed the barrette back in. “I have no intention of interrupting your fun. You shall go and enjoy yourself and take the young prince’s breath away.”

“Shun, pleas-”

The chains pulled her down and she let out a scream, a desperate and pained cry. He remained unaffected, his face of stone. “The time for begging has come and gone. Your lake has shrunk and so has your heart.”

The replacement took Shun’s hand, tightly grasping it and lay her head on his shoulder. The reflection looked calm and happy and in such blissful ignorance. A taunting reflection of someone she could not escape, who she no longer recognized. And that was who Prince Dennis would see; a girl whose heart was barren. She could not stop her tears from falling and replenishing her lake of tears, the chains only growing stronger.

.

.

.

Glittering lights and music and dancing and laughter. A parade of princesses lining up to occupy the empty space in Prince Dennis’ arms. Even if they could not catch his far away gaze, his hand in marriage was a suitable prize.

One after another he danced and was presented with a potential pride. But each time, he turned his head away to the next partner and beyond her. Toward the crowd and out the windows to the sky beyond it.

There was not a moment where he wasn’t distracted and impatient, as though waiting. But all the guests had arrived – there could no one else he waited for. Every princess had come far and wide and she was not here to fight for the ring Prince Dennis was to present, then it was her loss. Surely, there was no one else.

**BAM! BAM!**

The doors slammed open and everyone’s head turned at the sudden gust of wind and cold air that bust through the ballroom. At the end was an elegantly dressed woman; the dark fabric shimmering like stars in the sky, her long hair sweeping over her shoulder. Everyone whispered in heated gossip at the late arrival and some of the guards attempted to stop her, demanding she give her name before entering – it was rude otherwise. She was alone and lost and obviously uninvited.

But it mattered not for Prince Dennis held out his hand. “My Lady!” He called out to her as the crowd parted with a simple wave of his hand as he made his way to her. The woman finally stared straight ahead to the voice calling out for her and she made a rush toward the eager prince. She dashed down the steps and immediately, Dennis wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. “I was afraid you rejected me.” The familiar scent of the forest greenery flooded his senses as he kissed the top of her head, pleased to see the barrette he’d given her still found purchase in her full, dark locks.

Her nails gripped onto his coat, almost shirking away from him. Surely, it was her shyness. “… nothing could keep me away.”

“And nothing will again, I promise, Ruri.” Dennis snapped his fingers and the music resumed. The whispers around them did not cease as he led her into a dance nor did the odd stare that burned into his back. He assumed inquisitive stares of his fellow noblemen.

She narrowed her eyes and there was a coldness he had yet to encounter. “Your Highness, you said my name wrong.” His breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head. “It’s _Riri_.”

“Riri?”

“Yes, I told you this before. How could you forget my name already?”

Dennis was almost certain he hadn’t forgotten. The moment he heard her name, he repeated it to himself over and over. He could write poems and songs for the lovely lyricalness of her name, the sheer elegance.

But she would know better. It was her name. He raised his hand to her cheek, brushing his knuckles against her fair skin. She was not blushing at the intimate gesture. “Forgive me, Riri. I promise not to fail you in the future.”

 _Riri_ , he repeated to himself. _Riri. Riri. Riri._ The name sounded foreign in his mind, on his lips, in his heart – but she knew better. And when he spoke her name, _Riri_ , he made sure to say, she would respond in kind.

Yes, that was her name, his swan bride.

And every dance was hers. Time flew by in a haze as the other princesses tried and failed to win his attention. Even a blind man saw he had no intention to share his time with any other that dared cross his path. Nothing would distract him from the mysterious dark-haired beauty in his arms.

The music came to a swift halt and Prince Dennis and the woman were in the center of ballroom together. All lights and eyes were fixated upon them. It hadn’t escaped their notice how his fingers stayed entangled with her own. He didn’t see her disinterested gaze, not with all the love and admiration blinding him. He thanked everyone for attending, enjoying themselves – the usual niceties a host needed to say.

His grip tightened; palms sweaty and he licked his suddenly dry lips. “-but tonight, I have found my bride.” Gasps and whispers were around the room and the woman leaned her head upon Dennis’ shoulder. The softness of her long hair, the loose tresses tickled his skin. “Tonight, as all of you as witness, I pledge my heart, my body, my soul to the woman who found herself trapped upon a beautiful lake of tears and sorrow and left for love. Tonight,” he turned to his side and kneeled, still grasping tightly onto her hand as he took an ornate ring from his pocket. “Tonight, I ask for your hand in marriage and become my bride, my dearest Riri.”

She never answered. A harrowing laughter echoed around them as lightening cracked in the sky – the windows shattering and doors blowing open around them. The guests screamed from the chaos. Dennis stood up and pulled her against his chest, covering her with his cloak against the wind.

Screams and laughter and electricity crackling. He felt her nails digging and twisting into his skin, he assumed out of fear, but it still hurt.

_“Foolish Prince!”_

A booming deep voice echoed around them and suddenly, a flock of birds swooped in through a broken window and attacked various quests. Their talons pulled at hair and clothes and skin, blood dripping across the floor as they ran away from the terrifying birds. Dennis unsheathed the sword at his hip, ready to cut down any rogue bird and protect his lady love who stayed close to his side.

Until an owl came and tugged at her hair with its sharp talons and she screamed and fell to the floor. “Riri!” Dennis screamed as he flung the sword to the owl. In the blink of an eye, the sword swung down on the owl’s wings and snapped in two. His eyes widened in horror – his blade broken and noticing that the owl held something in its talons.

But he had to time to worry about that later, not when she was on the floor in distress. “Riri!” He quickly made his way to her side and pulled the cloak off her body, ready to help with any such injury that the owl may have caused as well as comfort her.

However, a different sight. A young girl whose beauty began to fade upon the light. A girl whose dark hair whittled away; whose eyes dulled into nothing. “Who… who are you?” This wasn’t her. The girl was nothing but a pale imitation and withered away to dust before his eyes. “Where’s-”

“I called you ‘foolish prince’ for a reason.” A deep voice spoke and when Dennis lifted his head, a man stood before him. His yellow eyes held no brilliance, his face nothing but rage and in his hand, he held the barrette that he gifted to…! “How dare you think this puppet was anywhere near the beauty of my sister?”

“Sister…!”

He snorted. “A talentless hunter who couldn’t remember her name, thinking a cheap imitation was her. How shameful – and with such a promise you made, you sought to ruin her future? You will not have Ruri, I will not lose her to the likes of you.”

This was the sorcerer that Ruri had lost her heart to and trapped her to that lake, who twisted the love she gave. Dennis stood up, his hands gripping tighter onto the broken blade and he stood up, forgetting for a moment the sharpened edge was gone and tried to ram it through the sorcerer’s heart. But alas, he missed, and the man had turned back to an owl and flew away.

“Ruri!” Dennis called out as he saddled his horse and rode as though the very devil were on his heels. She had to be safe! Dennis fought back the tears, refusing to accept that any danger had befallen Ruri.

_Ruri!_

Her name, of course. The very name his lips were eager to speak. His horse moved like the wind and past every tree and around every corner, he could swear those same penetrating gold eyes of the sorcerer followed him where he went. Dennis found himself at the lake and jumped off the horse, nearly falling over his weak knees as he ran into the waters seeing the body of a young woman.

She was laying on her back where the waters met the edge as though her own tears had carried her along. A drowned victim and all he could do was fall to his knees beside her, his hands on either side of her head as he turned her. “Ruri… oh sweet Ruri, what have I done?”

She stirred slightly and when she opened her eyes, the light within them was weak and her smile strained. His bold declaration, done with the best of intentions, had done nothing but hurt her.

“Ruri, forgive me, please. I… I never meant…”

“I… I’m not m-mad.”

Her tone was sincere, and he was happy for it. His tears fell upon her cheeks as he lowered himself down and kissed her forehead. Ruri’s skin was cold and wet; an overwhelming sense of guilt and sorrow filled him. He pledged his love to a hollow shell; he’d done this to her.

The hoots of an owl in the distance, the screeching of an unholy terror and the true one to blame.

Dennis turned around immediately and unsheathed his sword, quickly raising it above his head to stop the sharp talons of the owl from gauging out his eyes. Thunder roared across the sky and in a flash, the owl had transformed into the sorcerer. Dennis stood up, holding his sword in front of him and saw that the sharp talons from before never disappeared. And he lunged for him.

Every clang of his sword against the claws echoed across the lake. He knew the movements of a hunter – as a prince, he was well-versed. But unfortunately, so was the sorcerer. And his raw anger and jealousy was in every lunge. But Dennis fought back. For he too felt a rage against the jealous sorcerer who had gone too far. He knew what the feeling to love and protect was.

**_Crack!_ **

A shard of his sword split down the middle and his eyes widened, nostrils flared as he fell back. His sword, which he hoped to strike straight and true through the sorcerer’s heart, had shattered like glass. The pieces fell around him like a spring shower. A terror surrounded him, a chill rising from the black waters enveloped him as he collapsed. His hand still tight on the sword but there was no more to be done with it. Only a still jagged edge that shook in his grasp.

The sorcerer did not care.

Nor did he stop.

He leapt forward and raised his talons, ready to plunge straight through the prince’s heart. But Dennis, still shaken by fear, raised his sword and plunged it through the sorcerer’s palm, blood trickling down to the black waters beneath them. The sorcerer’s eyes narrowed as the waters swarmed around them, a wall of water that splashed onto the prince’s skin and made him cry out from the pain.

“These waters are bewitched more than you realize. You’ll never escape a watery tomb.”

A tomb built by Ruri and one he’d be glad to reside in for all eternity. He had hurt her, and wounds of the heart did not heal, and he deserved such a fate. Dennis closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate as the water would slowly sink him to the depths below.

But the waters around them, the loud roar of rushing waters had suddenly fallen. And a shriek of pain and betrayal echoed in his ears. When he opened his eyes, the sorcerer’s face contorted to one of the strongest forms of agony. Dennis let go of the hilt and watched as the sorcerer collapsed to his knees. He saw it then; a jagged piece of his sword had plunged straight through the blackened heart.

By no other than the tired and meek girl who stood with shaky legs upon the waters.

She… she struck him down.

“R-Ruri… why…?” He slowly turned his head to her and coughed, blood poured out of his mouth and down his chin.

Her lip quivered. “You forget your promise. I am hurt by your deed. You lied, Shun.” There was no reverence in her voice. She was right.

And he could only smile. Perhaps he forgotten. Or ignored her wishes. But it did not stop the pain in his heart or the bleeding of his chest. The waters grew colder – or maybe that was him. The sorcerer closed his eyes, refusing to watch the world blur away as he sunk to the blackened depths in a watery tomb of her tears.

Dennis stared for a moment in shock before rushing forward, the waters around them rising once more and gently showered over Ruri’s glowing skin as he embraced her, twirling her in the air. Her laughs echoed in his ears as the waters around them continued to tickle his skin and dampen their clothes. The droplets changed colors, no longer a murky black that shrouded the lake in darkness but a clear blue that could only reflect the moon and stars above and a pair of lovers frolicking, embracing in their first true love’s kiss.


End file.
